Life In the New World
by BoiAngelzzzz
Summary: Adventures of Eragon and Arya in the New world today, more romance than adventure.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE 

As Arya leaned forward towards me I could feel the sweet scent of vanilla coming towards me. Sweat rolled down my temples as questions rushed through my head, where should I put my nose, should I French kiss. But all this ended when our lips touched. Her plump juicy lips against mine, all my thoughts vanished into this incredible feeling. Sweet mama, this feeling is like no other I had ever felt before. I put my arm around her and she put hers onto mine and after that everything sort of fell into place like a movie. The next thing we knew it was morning, her head on my chest as she snored softly. I looked at her with admiration as the sun shone on her silky black hair making it shine. Oh, how I loved that face, I loved everything about her; her inqusite eyes, her sweet smile that could make your worst feelings of misery turn into happiness, her cute round nose she looked like something out of a magazine. And the best thing is we're dating, so she's all mine. I couldn't believe that long day ago when she agreed to go to the movies with me.

As I sat there dreaming about our first date, she awoke, and whispered into my ear, " That was a helluva night. Wasn't it Eragon baby."? I looked back at her, staring into her soft blue eyes, then I looked down. "Sure was Arya." I whispered back. As I got up, and started getting dressed, I looked at her. Getting into her pants. I had seen her do it so many times that it no longer, looked weird. It was almost like second nature. As I thought about it, Eragon and Arya, the debate team captain with the cheerleading captain. A match?

It was a Saturday morning, so there was no school. I went with Arya to a nearby Tim Horton's, to pick up a cappuccino. As we went in, and we got our breakfast we sat down. Arya put her head on my shoulders as we slurped our drinks in silence, then we heard the sound of the bells clinking. As I looked over to see who had arrived, I saw my friend Casey with the new Chinese transfer student around his arms. As they saw me, they waved, and came over our booth and sat down.

" Hey Eragon," Casey whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just getting some drinks," I replied casually.

"You planning on going somewhere?" he asked

I looked down towards Arya for some help, and she frowned slightly showing that she had wanted Saturday to be spent alone with me.

"Sorry man, I got plans today," I said apologetically.

We chatted, for a while, then Arya and me stood up to leave. We waved good-bye and we got into the car. When we got in the car, she rested her head on my lap, as I looked down at her, beautiful face. Somehow I never got tired of looking at it, and instead felt more attracted to it each time.

"So where do you want to go Arya?" I asked

" Anywhere…I guess," she answered.

"How about to that new club, Fillmore's or something'?" I suggest.

"Sure," she answers with a sigh.

On the whole way we drove in silence her head on my lap.

After driving, a little, he couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted Arya.

He looked at Arya, then glanced away. He had to control these cravings. He crossed his legs and continued driving, until he could stand it no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Love

My penis was erecting, as I glanced towards Arya once more, and her scent of vanilla was coming across to me. I had crossed his legs and kept on driving, until I could stand it no more. I knew he had to control myself, but it was just to unbearable.

"Hey Arya,?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She answered nibbling on ear.

How I loved that feeling. Unaware of what I was doing my hand reached across and squeezed on her breast hard, her nice plump breasts.

Aww that felt better I thought, as I continued driving. Soon, we reached Fillmore's, as we got out, we noticed the clothes me and Arya were wearing they weren't exactly 'cool' and they were too conservative.

" Arya, do you wanna go get some new clothes?" I aasked.

"How much money do we have?" She questioned.

" Oh there's plenty of that," I answered.

" Eragon honey, can I buy a Playboy magazine to see what girls these days wear?"

"Anything you want."

Arya walked into the gas station, and bought a Playboy magazine.

As she was buying it the man at the counter commented.

"Nice rack."

"Thanks," Arya mumbled.

As she got into the car she flipped through it, and she was surprised at the amount of clothing they were wearing.

So in the car Arya started stripping, and tearing pieces of clothing so that she looked like some of the women in the magazine.

"Ready." Arya said when she had finally finished.

So they got in the car, and went towards their destination Fillmore's. When they got their the gatekeeper said,

" Show me passport, driver's license, anything to prove you are over 18."

Arya, and I got back into the car, and we discussed what we needed to do, we talked a good 30 minutes. Then we came out of the car and we were prepared to perform our plan.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Looking for editor. They will get fresh copies of story.

Requirements:

Good Writer

They will be allowed to change anything they feel is nesscary

Even the story line if they feel needed

They can improve quality of story's.

Also thanks for everybody who supports my story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.


End file.
